1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved paper clip and binder, and, in particular, to a self-locking clip or binder which can preferably be integrally molded of plastic material.
2. History of the Art
One of the most popular paper binding devices in current use is the two-part metal binder. In substance, this binder comprises an elongated metal backing portion, a pair of elongated metal insert tabs disposed at opposite ends, and an elongated, grooved metal front portion having tab-receiving apertures at opposite ends and a pair of slidable locking members. In operation, the backing member is placed under a pile of papers to be secured and the metal tabs are inserted through pre-punched spaced-apart holes in the paper. The tabs are then secured to the locking portion by inserting them through the receiving apertures. The tabs are then bent down into the groove, and the locking members are slid over their respective ends. In some fasteners of this type, the backing member is also provided with pointed, bendable teeth for securement to a cover.
The difficulties associated with the use of these binders are manifold. To be used and re-used, two separate parts must be assembled and disassembled. Re-use is limited because the metal insert tabs tend to take on permanent deformations after successive bendings. In addition, in use the separate front portions are frequently removed and lost or misplaced. All of the metal components are thin and have relatively sharp edges which can cut the paper being bound, underlying files, and the fingers of users. Moreover, the sliding locking members do not provide reliable locking and are as likely to slide off the insertion tabs as they are to stay there.
In addition, the manufacture of these fasteners is inherently inefficient as compared to integral molding. Four separate parts must be stamped out of sheet metal, the back, the front, and two slide strips, and the slide strips must be assembled onto the front member.